


Kokichi's prank

by Sealpotato



Series: Amamatsu week 2020 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amamatsu - Freeform, Amamatsu Week, Amamatsu Week 2020, F/M, One Shot, kokichi is a brat but rantaro is on the case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealpotato/pseuds/Sealpotato
Summary: Kaede has an encounter with Kokichi. When things threaten to get out of hand, Rantaro interferes.Story takes place in the salmon team game mode (there's no killing game).
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Series: Amamatsu week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947535
Kudos: 20





	Kokichi's prank

It was the morning after Kaede first woke up in the strange academy she found herself trapped in. Even though she hadn’t slept very well, she felt rested enough to face whatever this day had in store for her. She recalled what that weird oreo-looking teddybear told her yesterday. She was supposed to strengthen her bond with those other students that were trapped alongside her, and after that they would all be allowed to leave. That didn’t seem so bad, even though her common sense was screaming that everything about this whole situation was very concerning. She quickly pushed those thoughts back into a corner of her mind, not wanting to worry herself too much. Nothing _actually_ dangerous had happened so far, after all.

_“So…where to start? I just have to befriend everyone, right? All I know about the others so far are their names and talents. That’s not very much, so I guess I should get to know them a bit better. Alright, let’s do this!”_

She slapped both her cheeks as a final bit of encouragement for herself, and stepped out of her room.

“ _Who should I try to find first? Maybe…Shuichi! He seemed very polite. He was also quite shy though, so that might be a challenge. Oh, or perhaps Keebo? This might be my only chance to hang out with someone that seems to come straight out of a science fiction movie. But…is it even possible to befriend a robot? Hmm…that guy with the green hair, Rantaro was his name? He seemed pretty laid-back compared to most of the others. But he said he doesn’t remember his talent, what’s up with that? Geez, I don’t know, it’s hard to decide if I don’t know anything about these people yet…_ "

Kaede was lost in thought as she made her way towards the courtyard. So lost, in fact, that she didn’t notice the small purple-haired boy sneaking up in front of her. She took one more step, and…

* _thud_ *

“Owww!!!” Kokichi yelled in agony as he fell towards the ground. “K-Kaede?? You bumped into meee! It really hurts! Whaaaa!!!” Giant crocodile tears were running down his cheeks.

“O-oh, Kokichi? I’m so sorry!” Kaede exclaimed, before she reached her hand out to him. “Here, let me help you get up!”

Ignoring her offer, Kokichi stood up by himself and wiped some sand off his white uniform. His tears had vanished just as suddenly as they first appeared.

“How could you be so inattentive, Kaede?” he said with a rather insincere angry tone in his voice. “I could have strained my ankle or something, y’know?”

Kaede blinked slowly. What was up with this guy? His attitude changed so fast!

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know why I didn’t see you…"

“I-I’m SoRrY, I dOn’T KnOw WhY I DidN’t sEe yOu” Kokichi mimicked Kaede’s words with a mocking tone. She could feel her guilt slowly make way for anger. But before she could say anything, Kokichi continued.

“This is not the kind of apology I find acceptable! As the ultimate supreme leader, don’t you think I deserve a little more than that?” He pointed a finger of blame at her.

“Wh-“ Kaede tried to object, but Kokichi quickly interrupted her.

“So aaanyway, what I’m saying is…to atone for your irresponsible actions, you have to come work for my organization after we get outta here! Unless you want to become our next target, of course…” his lips contorted to a sly smile.

Kaede struggled to find words to say. She couldn’t keep up with what was happening anymore. “ _What the heck have I gotten myself into? Is he being serious right now?_ ”

“Aww, no reply? That’s disappointing.” Kokichi tilted his head slightly, looking at the panicky Kaede expectantly. “Well, I might know what will help to convince you…”

The moment he said that, he pulled something that looked like a remote control out of his pocket.

“Sooo,” he continued with childlike enthusiasm, “I’m gonna count to three, and if I don’t hear your agreement before I’m done, I’m gonna use this button to detonate a bomb I planted earlier! Is that alright with you? Juuust kidding, I don’t need your approval!”

“W-WHAT? A bomb!?” Kaede felt frozen in place. There was no way he actually had a bomb. He was definitely lying. Right…?

“One…”

“W-wait, Kokichi-!“

“Two…”

“O-okay, you win, I’ll-“

Suddenly, Kaede heard a voice next to her.

“Hey, what’s up? You guys having a fun little chat over here?”

Both Kokichi and Kaede turned their heads to the side. It was Rantaro who was standing right next to them. Neither of them had noticed him in the heat of their conversation. Before either of them could react, Rantaro stepped inbetween the two, his back towards Kaede, front facing Kokichi. He bent down slightly, to be able to look straight into Kokichi’s eyes.

“I should make myself more clear.” The carefree tone he previously had in his voice was suddenly nowhere left to be found. He almost sounded intimidating. “…What I meant to say is, how about you back off and leave Kaede alone, hmm?”

Kokichi didn’t seem fazed by Rantaro’s interference.

“Oh, look, it’s the mystery man with no talent!” he said with a big smile. “Did you want to join us? I was just having a friendly little get-together with Kaede over here, riiight Kaede?”

Rantaro wasn’t amused. “Cut the bullshit, Kokichi. I know what you’re up to.”  
He quickly grabbed the remote out of Kokichi’s hand and ripped it in half with ease, like it was made of paper. In fact, it turned out that that was exactly what it was made of.

“H-huh? It was a fake?” Kaede wasn’t sure if she was even supposed to be shocked about that.

“Awwww man, you totally ruined the fun!” Kokichi looked dejected.

Kaede slowly moved closer to Rantaro, peeking at Kokichi from behind his shoulder. All the built-up tension in her body slowly but surely started drifting away. Rantaro glared at Kokichi, with that same scary expression Kaede had witnessed the previous day when they were told they would be trapped here for a while. 

“This is your definition of fun?” he said. The question was loaded with genuine anger. “Bumping into a girl on purpose, then blaming her for it and threatening her? You can’t lie your way out of this one Kokichi, I saw everything. I had my doubts about you, but I didn’t expect that you would actually stoop to a level this low.”

“Woah, okay, relax! First you take my remote, and now you have to kill the mood like this? Are you here to steal Kaede all for yourself or something? How boring.” Kokichi looked down to the ground, his hair covering most of his face.

“So what if I am? I get the feeling she would prefer that over staying here just to be bothered by you. Now, get lost, and don’t let me catch you near her again!”

“F-fiiine, I bet someone like Keebo is much more fun to toy with anyway!” With big tears in his eyes, that were _probably_ fake, Kokichi scurried off without saying anything else.

Rantaro sighed and turned around to face Kaede, putting his hands on his sides. “Can you believe that guy? I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

“Y-yeah, that was super weird…I almost agreed to join his organization, and for what? Some stupid fake remote?” She sighed and shook her head. “Thanks a lot for helping me out there. I guess making friends with everyone isn’t going to be as easy as I thought it would be…”

“You don’t have to worry,” he replied, “I’ll make sure to be around to help out if any of them start acting weird again, alright?”

Kaede felt her cheeks heating up. This guy was exactly the kind of person she needed in a place like this.

“So, let’s be friends?’ he finally asked, as he reached out his hand for a handshake.

Kaede smiled and took him up on that offer.

“Definitely!”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "overprotective" btw! :)
> 
> First time writing Kokichi, he's actually super fun!


End file.
